


gross

by saizo



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizo/pseuds/saizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>honestly i have no excuse this is terrible</p>
            </blockquote>





	gross

Randy grunted as he was forcefully shoved against a bathroom stall, hot lips on his neck and large hands on his chest. 

"My, my, someone is-ah, eager." Randy purred, grabbing the chin of his boyfriend, Satoshi, and forcing him to look up. Satoshi's pupils were blown wide, and he had a hunger in his gaze that Randy knew could only be satisfied by one thing. Randy pulled Satoshi in for a kiss, mouth opening immediately for his eager tongue. As Randy explored Satoshi's mouth with his tongue, Satoshi worked at Randy's jeans. Randy let his hands wander, cupping Satoshi's straining erection through his pants. Satoshi released a primal snarl, mouth moving to Randy's neck to cover it in large hickeys. Satoshi pulled down Randy's jeans and underwear, just exposing the curve of his ass. He hummed, grabbing Randy's shoulders and flipping him so his face was pressed against the stall door. 

"Could you be a doll and spread your legs a bit for me?" Satoshi asked in a sugary sweet tone, breath ghosting over Randy's ear. Randy groaned softly, spreading his legs as far as he could in the cramped stall. Satoshi hummed his thanks, before falling to his knees. His hands ghosted over Randy's ass, before he took one cheek in each hand, spreading them open. Satoshi could see Randy's hole, and he smiled, moving to lick a broad stripe over the opening. Randy moaned, his knees shaking slightly. Satoshi continued his ministrations, alternating between laving his tongue over Randy's hole and biting into the soft flesh of his ass. Randy was a moaning, quivering mess, barely able to keep himself upright. 

"C-c'mon, Sato...quit being such a-ah, tease." Randy whined, hands balled into fists near his head. Satoshi decided to be nice, and placed an affectionate kiss on Randy's ass. He suddenly thrusted his tongue into Randy's hole, the tip of it just breaching the tight ring of muscle. Randy cried out, clawing at the door as his legs nearly buckled underneath him. Satoshi wormed his tongue in deeper, until his face was firmly pressed into Randy's ass. He started to thrust his tongue in and out, delighting in the various moans that fell from Randy's lips. 

" _F-fuck_ , Sato, that's so g-" 

_Cre-eak!_

Randy and Satoshi stopped in their tracks as they heard the door open. Someone walked in, their heavy footsteps leading them towards the stall adjacent to the one Satoshi and Randy were in. The two were completely silent for a few seconds, until Satoshi decided to add a little risk to their situation. He started to move his tongue again, the small muscle wiggling inside of Randy's hole. Randy turned to glare daggers at Satoshi, but his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Satoshi's face pressed against his ass. Randy turned around, willing himself to stay quiet as Satoshi continued to lap eagerly at his hole. Satoshi used a free hand to fish out Randy's cock, stroking it in time with the small flicks of his tongue. They heard the toilet flush, and more footsteps as the person went to wash their hands. Randy was shaking with pleasure, biting into his hand to prevent himself from making noise. Satoshi hummed quietly, his thumb sliding over the tip of Randy's cock as he buried his tongue in even deeper. The door opened once again, and closed with another gentle creak.

" _Aaaa-aahh_!!" Randy moaned loudly as he orgasmed, his seed coating the stall door and Satoshi's hand. Satoshi pulled away from Randy's ass, using his clean hand to grab some toilet paper to clean himself and the door. He tossed the used toilet paper into the toilet and flushed, before helping Randy to pull his pants up. The two leisurely strolled out of the bathroom, moving towards the front entrance of the store. 

"Once we get home, do you want me to take care of your...problem?" Randy quipped, glancing down at the hard-on still visible in Satoshi's pants. Satoshi laughed, kissing Randy's forehead. 

"Of course, dearest." 


End file.
